


Rybí hlavy lásce nepřejí

by Vrakobor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amnesia, Dimension Travel, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrakobor/pseuds/Vrakobor
Summary: Neuvěřitelné se stalo skutkem - Severus a Sirius překonali staré křivdy a dali se dohromady. Avšak co se stane, když se Sirius dostane do paralelního světa, kde ho Severus stále nenávidí?





	1. Chapter 1

Proudy deště bičovaly zem a pro tuto noc spojovaly nebe se zemí. U toho však nezůstalo; této noci se podivným způsobem spojily i světy, které vedle sebe po tisíce let proplouvaly, aniž by se jen dotkly. Nebo o sobě vůbec věděly.

Déšť bičoval i záda cizince, vyhnaného z vlastního domu do této nehostinné noci. Potácel se ve tmě a mokré šlahouny ho šlehaly do tváře. Občas sklouzl po mokrém mechu a celý se potloukl, ale hned se zase vyškrábal na nohy a pokračoval v klopýtání za neznámým cílem.

Náhle byl z lesa venku. Před ním se tyčila majestátní budova. Když ji spatřil, celý se roztřásl.

Tohle nebylo možné. Někde v tom lese musel upadnout a teď blouzní. _Anebo se spletli,_ napadlo ho v záchvěvu divoké naděje, _nepovedlo se jim to, zůstal jsem tady…_

V tu chvíli už zase běžel a v příštím okamžiku už bral do ruky masivní klepadlo na bráně Bradavického hradu.

 

…

 

Mírný večerní vánek čeřil hladinu jezera a hedvábnou trávu, kterou okusovala dobře stavěná strakatá kráva. Vzduchem se nesla vůně grilovaných ryb.

Sirius Black seděl na dřevném molu, máchal si nohy ve vodě a rozprávěl s vodníkem, který v jezeře žil spolu s kapry a sumci.

Nebyl to ani tak rozhovor jako spíše monolog, ve kterém Sirius vodníkovi obšírně vysvětloval, že jestli se ještě jednou dotkne piv, která Sirius dával chladit pod molo, bude nucen přijmout odvetná opatření. Když po několik minut nahlas přemítal, že by pro ekosystém jezera vlastně nebylo příliš velkou zátěží, kdyby do něj odváděli splašky z jejich kadibudky, pod hladinou se mihlo cosi zeleného a v příštím okamžiku vyletěl z vody tříkilový kapr, dopadl na molo a chvíli se tam mrskal, než ho Sirius klepnul paličkou, již tam měl pro podobné případy připravenou.

„Jsem rád, že si rozumíme,“ usmál se Sirius.

„Už hrajou,“ ozvalo se za ním a Sirius okamžitě nechal vodníka vodníkem a rozběhl se směrem ke srubu. Před srubem stál prostý dřevěný stůl a dvě lavice. Kousek od stolu se nacházel gril, na kterém Severus Snape připravoval kapry. Poslední věcí, kterou je nutno zmínit, bylo rádio, které pocházelo někdy z čtyřicátých let, ale kupodivu stále fungovalo.

Právě toto rádio nyní poutalo veškerou Siriusovu pozornost, protože vysílalo přímý přenos famfrpálového zápasu Anglie versus Kazachstán.

„Jones… Fieldingová… znovu Jones…“

„To je ono! Pojď, pojď!“

„Už máš rybu.“

„Ale to byla špatná přihrávka, camrálu se zmocnil Malinovsky, stále Malinovsky, Kalašnikovová, teď se tam tlačí Hopkins, ale Kalašnikovová uniká, přihrávka na Medvěděva, Medvěděv letí nebezpečně blízko k našim brankám…“

„Co zas sakra dělá obrana?! Flákají to jako vždycky, banda chcípáků!“

„Opravdu už máš tu rybu. Vystydne ti.“

„…a Jones se snaží Medvěděva blokovat, ale ne, pozor na ten potlouk – a Jones to dostal do hlavy, to nevypadá dobře, ale ještě se drží, ale Medvěděv letí vpřed a --- je to gól, Kazachstán získává prvních deset bodů.“

„Doprdele,“ ulevil si Sirius a konečně si šel pro svou porci kapra, která již vskutku začínala vychládat.

  

Anglii se o něco později povedlo dostat do vedení díky dvěma brankám Fieldingové, avšak medailové ambice byly zmařeny v osmatřicáté minutě, když kazašský chytač Molotov chytil zlatonku. Sotva zazněly první tóny kazašské hymny, Sirius vztekle otočil knoflíkem doleva, div ho neukroutil.         

            Po jídle si šli oba sednout na molo a Sirius odvázal od kůlu dvě dobře vychlazená piva, otevřel je zuby a jedno podal Severusovi. Mlčky popíjeli a pozorovali západ slunce. Dlouze se políbili.

            Náhle je vyrušil bublavý zvuk, jenž vycházel z jezera. Ohlédli se. Na hladině se začaly dělat kruhy.

            „Vodníku, neblbni,“ křikl Sirius, „víš, že nás nesmíš šmírovat.“

            Ale kruhy se dělaly dál.

            „To nebude vodník,“ řekl Severus s nepříjemnou předtuchou. A bohužel měl pravdu.

            Z vody se vynořila rybí hlava a za ní druhá, třetí a čtvrtá. Nebyli to ani kapři, ani sumci; hlavy patřily nějakému ohyzdnému, bizarnímu druhu ryby s černýma vypoulenýma očima, který neznali.

            Co bylo horší, za rybími hlavami nenásledovala rybí těla, ale lidská těla oděná v perfektně padnoucích černých oblecích s černými kravatami.

            Byla to ta nejabsurdnější věc, kterou Sirius a Severus v životě viděli.

            Rybí hlavy se vynořily docela a jejich vyleštěné černé polobotky stály na zčeřené hladině tak pevně, jako by to byla zem.

            Rybí hlava nejkrajněji nalevo několikrát naprázdno otevřela tlamu a pak promluvila dutým hlasem:

            „Siriusi Blacku, přišli jsme si pro tebe. Porušil jsi pravidla této dimenze a budeš deportován.“

            Severusovi běželo hlavou spoustu otázek – kdo byly rybí hlavy, kde se tu vzaly, jaká byla pravidla jejich dimenze a jakým způsobem je zrovna Sirius porušil. Nahlas ale řekl jen dvě slova:

            „AVADA KEDAVRA!“

            Během zlomku vteřiny, než zelený blesk dolétl k nejbližší rybí hlavě, ale všechny čtyři rybí hlavy i se Siriusem zmizely. Vítr dál čeřil hladinu jezera, zbarveného zapadajícím sluncem doruda, jako by se vůbec nic nestalo.

 

            …

 

            „Dáš si citrónový bonbón?“ nabídl Siriusovi ředitel Brumbál s laskavým úsměvem.            „Ani ne. Díky,“ odvětil Sirius sklesle.

            „Takže si to shrneme – byl jsi vyhoštěn ze své dimenze do naší, přičemž tyto dimenze se od sebe oddělily před zhruba půl rokem, kdy jsi přežil útok na ministerstvu, zatímco tvé já v této dimenzi zmizelo za obloukem.“

            Sirius mlčky přikývnul.

            „Čemu ale nerozumím,“ pokračoval ředitel Brumbál, „je to, jakým způsobem jsi mohl porušit dimenzionální pravidla. To bys přece musel porušit přírodní zákony!“

            „No…“ Sirius se vyhýbal ředitelovu pohledu, „popravdě… nechce se mi o tom moc mluvit… máte ještě tu myslánku?“

            Když ředitel Brumbál o něco později nahlížel do Siriusových vzpomínek, nedokázal zabránit svému obočí, aby sebou zuřivě necukalo. U některých měl i pocit, že mu stoupá červeň do tváří. A u některých…

            „Siriusi! Tak TOHLE jsem opravdu, ale opravdu vidět nemusel!“

            Sirius se rozpačitě usmál.

            „Chtěl jsem, abyste měl jasnou představu…“

            „Víc než jasnou,“ zamumlal ředitel Brumbál. Konečně od sebe odstrčil myslánku a Siriusovy vzpomínky se vrátily ke svému majiteli.

            „Existuje cesta zpátky?“ zeptal se Sirius.

            Ředitel Brumbál lítostivě zavrtěl hlavou.

            Sirius rezignovaně přikývl.

            „To jsem si myslel,“ řekl a začal se zvedat k odchodu. Ředitel Brumbál ho zadržel.

            „Nechci, aby tě čekalo další zklamání – uvědomuješ si, že Severus Snape z této dimenze tě… nechci být krutý…“

            „Že mě nenávidí? Tak to je mi úplně jasné.“

            „A co s tím budeš dělat?“

            Sirius si dal hlavu do dlaní a upřeně pozoroval excentrický vzor na Brumbálově koberci.

            „To nevím. Fakt nevím.“

           

            …

 

            V domě na Grimmauldově náměstí č. 12 bylo živo, jako už dlouho ne. Oslava Siriusova návratu se protáhla dlouho do noci. Sirius si musel vyposlechnout ohromné množství novinek, často i o lidech, o kterých nikdy dříve ani neslyšel, a sám byl zase nucen donekonečna vyprávět, co za poslední půl rok dělal – bylo to ovšem značně zcenzurovaná verze. Málokdo by asi snesl plnou pravdu jako ředitel Brumbál, který už toho za svůj dlouhý život viděl mnoho…

            „Někde v hloubi srdce jsem věděl, že se vrátíš,“ opakoval už asi posté Harry a šťastně se usmíval. Sirius se donutil šťastný úsměv opětovat.

            „Taky jsem rád,“ zalhal.

            „A opravdu si se mnou nedáš ohnivou whisky?“ zeptal se znova Remus a mrkl na Siriuse, „jako za starých dobrých časů.“

            „Opravdu jsem přestal pít,“ odvětil Sirius, „měl jsem játra úplně v prdeli.“

            „Tak to je pech,“ řekl soucitně Remus, „tak na tvoje!“

            „A kdo by byla ta tvoje tajemná láska, kterou jsi musel opustit?“ zeptala se Hermiona.

            „Nikdo, koho znáte,“ odpověděl Sirius a nepřítomně očima zabloudil do temného kouta místnosti, kde se černal ještě temnější stín. Měl tvar lidské postavy.

            „Ale prosím tě,“ zasmála se Tonksová a laškovně ho pleskla po zadku – Sirius si pomyslel, že už toho očividně vypila poněkud přes míru – „netvař se jak na pohřbu, co ti brání za ní hned zítra zajet a dát to s ní zase dohromady?“

            Temný stín se zvedl a zamířil směrem ke dveřím. Zřejmě už nastal čas, kdy bylo možno odejít, aniž by to bylo neslušné.

            „V téhle dimenzi už nežije. Omluvte mě,“ řekl jim.

            Když dostihl Severuse na chodbě, automaticky ho chytil za paži. Severus se mu vysmekl a zíral na něj, jako by se úplně zbláznil.

            „Nesahej na mě, Blacku,“ zasyčel.

            „Co mi chceš?“

            Sirius ustoupil o krok dozadu. Najednou to sám nevěděl. Asi se chtěl jen přesvědčit, že to opravdu není ten druhý Severus. Očividně nebyl. Něco ho však přece jen napadlo.

            „Chtěl jsem ti jen říct, že jsem se změnil. Chci se ti omluvit za to, jak jsem se k tobě vždycky choval. Tam… v té druhé dimenzi… jsem měl možnost tě trochu líp poznat a…“

            Severus mu věnoval chladný pohled.

            „Proč mi tohle říkáš? Naprosto mě to nezajímá. Jsi pro mě stejně mrtvý, jako před půl rokem,“ řekl ledově a odešel. Sirius zůstal v potemnělé chodbě sám.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Část druhá**  
  
_jež se celá odehrává Tam (aneb v dimenzi, kde Sirius přežil útok na Ministerstvu pouze s lehčími zraněními, mimo jiné se ztrátou paměti)_  
  
Když Sirius Black otevřel oči, první, co spatřil, byl obličej neznámého, ale mírně povědomého muže s bledou pletí a mastnými černými vlasy, který se na něho díval, jako by byl soví trus na jeho botě.  
_Co je to za mastného černého debila?_ pomyslel si Sirius. Nahlas řekl: "Ahoj. My se známe?"  
Na znechucené tváři černovlasého muže se na kratičký okamžik mihlo něco jako údiv, ale hned to zase zmizelo a on odpověděl tónem, který naprosto odpovídal jeho výrazu: "Bohužel, Blacku, mám tu pochybnou čest."  
Sirius se zamračil - zjistil, že ho přitom docela bolí svaly na obličeji - a řekl: "Blacku? To jsem jako já?"  
Muž mu jeho zamračení vrátil.   
"Podívej se, Blacku, já na ty tvoje dětinské vtípky opravdu nemám čas," řekl a zmizel Siriusovi ze zorného pole.  
"Severusi, počkej," ozval se hlas, který byl Siriusovi rovněž povědomý, ale nedokázal určit, komu patří. My ale víme, že patřil řediteli Brumbálovi, který Severusovi chvíli něco potichu vysvětloval a on se potom neochotně vrátil k Siriusovi.  
"Takže, Blacku - ano, tak se jmenuješ - zdá se, že jsi ztratil paměť. V tvém případě žádná škoda, řekl bych. Zasáhlo tě několik kleteb, bohužel žádná smrtící-"  
"Nechte toho! Jste vážně nechutný! Že se nestydíte, urážet bezmocného!" ozval se další hlas, který přeskakoval mezi několika oktávami. Severus se otočil po majiteli tohoto poněkud neharmonického hlasu.   
"Pottere. Pokud chcete, ať ho ošetřím, tak vypadněte."  
"Ale-" Černovlasého teenagera, který byl osloven jako Potter, přerušilo gesto ředitele Brumbála, a posléze se nechal vyvést z místnosti. "Takže kde jsem to skončil. Ano. Bohužel žádná smrtící. Ovšem-"  
"Tak moment!" ozval se Sirius podrážděně, "co jsi vůbec zač a co jsem ti udělal? A… " podrážděnost v jeho hlase trochu ustoupila nejistotě, "…co se mi vůbec stalo? Proč si nic nepamatuju? A kde to vůbec jsem?" Severus věnoval Siriusovi dlouhý vypočítavý pohled.   
"Jsem Severus Snape," řekl nakonec, "a tohle je tvůj dům na Grimmauldově náměstí v Londýně. Pokud jde o tvé ostatní dotazy, bude vhodnější, když s nimi budeš obtěžovat své přátele. Můžeš začít se svým kmotřencem, což je mimochodem ten otravný kluk, co byl před chvílí vyveden z místnosti ředitelem Brumbálem."  
"Ředitel Brumbál… Potter… já se jmenuju jenom Black, nebo je i něco k tomu?"  
"Ne. Jenom Black," odpověděl Severus s kamenným výrazem. "Zvládneš si sundat ten zkrvavený hábit sám, nebo ti s tím mám pomoct?"  
  
…  
  
Severus postavil kouzelnou rychlovarnou konvici na podstavec a mávnul hůlkou, aby začala vařit. V druhé části kuchyně bylo dnes živo. Sirius Black seděl u stolu obklopen svými přáteli a známými, kteří se mu představovali a snažili se mu podat informace z jeho života - zatím však ve značně zcenzurované podobě, aby to pro něho nebyl přílišný šok, což by prý mohlo zhoršit jeho stav.   
Severus si odměřil čtyři vrchovaté lžíce kouzelného instantního kafe a postupně je sypal do svého čtvrtlitrového hrnku.   
"….a já jsem Harry Potter," představil se už asi posté Harry Potter, "tvůj kmotřenec. Můj táta byl tvůj nejlepší kamarád v Bradavicích."   
"Byl? Už to není můj kamarád?" zeptal se Sirius.   
"No, víš," začal rozpačitě Remus, "on umřel."  
"A proto tě potom-" začal Harry, ale Remus ho rychle přerušil: "Ale to už je dávno," a nenápadně při tom Harryho kopl pod stolem, aby nedopověděl zbytek věty, který pravděpodobně zněl nějak jako "zavřeli do lapáku."   
Sirius chvíli vypadal, že k tomu chce něco říct, ale nakonec si to rozmyslel a místo toho se otázal:  
"A moje rodina?"  
"No…" ujal se slova očividně nerad Remus, "ti jsou taky po smrti. Je mi to líto."  
"Ale to už je taky dávno," dodal Harry, aby Siriuse potěšil.   
Další informace o Siriusově minulosti už Severus neposlouchal, protože se svým právě dovařeným kafem opustil místnost.   
Později večer, kdy Severus stále ještě bděl, protože po tom smrťáckém kafi by neusnul ani mrtvý, a četl si nějaký tlustý nudný akademický časopis, se ozvalo hlasité zabouchání na dveře a než se stihl zeptat, kdo že to sem leze tak pozdě večer, vstoupil dovnitř Sirius, nebo spíše Black (jenom Black).  
"Co mi chceš, Blacku?" zeptal se Severus nevrle.   
"Donesl jsem ti párek," řekl Sirius a natáhl k Severusovi ruku s řečenou uzeninou zabalenou v mastném ubrousku.

Severusovo obočí téměř zmizelo z jeho čela.  
"Prosím?"   
Sirius se rozesmál.   
"Dělám si srandu. To je můj párek, a mimochodem je v tomhle baráku poslední," řekl a s chutí se do párku zakousl.   
Severus si pomyslel, že bude muset Blacka ještě jednou prohlédnout, jestli opravdu kromě amnézie netrpí i nějakým dalším poškozením mozku.  
Sirius pokračoval: "Ne, vážně. Potřeboval bych něco na spaní. Nějak nemůžu zabrat. Nemáš tu něco?"   
"Něco by se našlo," odvětil Severus, "mám tady lahvičku vynikajícího lektvaru na zdravý hluboký spánek a růžové sny."  
"A dáš mi ji?" zeptal se Sirius nedočkavě.   
Severus zvedl koutky v ironickém úsměvu.   
"Shodou okolností je poslední. Jako tvůj párek. Takže ne, nedám. Ale…hm… mám tu něco podobného. Zdravý hluboký spánek a růžové sny čekat nemůžeš, ale uspat tě to uspí."  
Severus nečekal na Siriusovu reakci a obrátil se k pracovnímu stolu, na kterém stálo několik lahviček různých barev a velikostí. Vzal odtamtud jednu, která měla odpudivou blátivě zelenou barvu, a podal ji Siriusovi. Ten si ji chvíli podezřívavě měřil.  
"Doufám, že po tom neusnu navždy," zavtipkoval.   
"Bohužel ne," odpověděl popravdě Severus. Sirius, který už si za posledních pár dní na podobné poznámky celkem zvyknul, a už ho přestalo bavit na ně jakkoliv reagovat, poděkoval a odešel.   
  
…  
  
Tlustý nudný akademický časopis kupodivu obsahoval i stať Nové objevy na poli kouzelné destilace alkoholu z ovoce, která Severuse velmi zaujala, neboť kouzelná destilace alkoholu z ovoce (a nejen z něj) byla jeho koníčkem. Než dočetl a udělal si poznámky, hodina už značně pokročila a on si řekl, že je možná čas využít lektvar na zdravý a hluboký spánek a růžové sny. Rozhodně se mi bude spát líp než Blackovi, hehe, pomyslel si a řekl si, že by mohl Blacka zkontrolovat, jak na něj ten lektvar způsobující děsivé noční můry účinkuje.   
O tom, že lektvar opravdu účinkuje, se Severus přesvědčil už na chodbě, protože ze Siriusova pokoje se linuly zvuky, u kterých se nedalo poznat, zda se jedná o úpěnlivý nářek, nebo o vzteklý řev. Vydal se tím směrem a bez zaklepání otevřel dveře. Naskytl se mu pohled na prokopnutý polštář, který sebou házel sem a tam. Nedělal to ale sám od sebe; házela s ním noha, která ho prokopla a na níž zůstal viset. Házel sebou i majitel nohy, kterému se očividně zdály hodně divoké sny. Na podlaze se válely prokopnuté- pardon odkopnuté přikrývky a roztrhané závěsy. Poslední závěs visel na straně postele jen taktak. Jeho druhý konec vězel mezi zuby Siriuse Blacka, který se závěsem zuřivě zápasil a nebezpečně vrčel a ztrápeně sténal zároveň.

Severus chvíli němě zíral na tento bizarní výjev, který překonal všechna jeho očekávání. Potom přistoupil k posteli s rozhodnutím tomu učinit přítrž. Nevedlo ho k tomu jeho svědomí, ale přece jen měl s ošetřováním Blacka dost práce a nechat ho v takovém stavu by mu mohlo ještě další práci přidat. Hrozilo nebezpečí, že se jeho pacient přerazí o některý z tordovaných sloupů své postele, popřípadě z ní spadne, nebo se zadusí závěsem, do něhož byl momentálně zuřivě zakousnut. Severus se opatrně přiblížil až k Siriusovi a dával si přitom pozor, aby neskončil jako jeho polštář. Obratným chvatem vyrval Siriusovi ze zubů závěs a rychle mu mezi ně vrazil lahvičku s výše zmíněným lektvarem na zdravý hluboký spánek a růžové sny, jenž si předtím uzurpoval pro sebe. Sirius se za okamžik odporoučel do říše mnohem klidnějších snů, ale až potom, co poslední zuřivé máchnutí jeho pěstí skončilo mezi Severusovýma očima.  
  
…  
  
Sirius si na talíř naložil pořádnou porci hemenexu a s chutí se do ní pustil.   
"To jsem rád, že ti chutná," řekl Remus, který popíjel čaj a přikusoval k němu toast, "už nemáš problémy se spaním?"   
"Ne, řekl jsem tady Sevovi o lektvar-" řekl Sirius a střelil pohledem po Severusovi, který si v rohu kuchyně vařil své obvyklé ranní pětilžícové kafe a okázale Siriuse ignoroval. Na čele si přitom držel široký plátek vychlazené okurky hadovky.   
"Tak to se divím, že tě neuspal navždy," zasmál se Remus.   
"To zrovna ne, ale zdály se mi potom fakt příšerné sny. Zavřeli mě do lapáku, nějak na dlouho, a všude kolem lítali nějací typové v kápích, a byla tam všude strašná zima- co se na mě tak díváte?"  
Remus s Harrym si vyměnili pohledy.   
"Možná je čas seznámit tě s dalšími událostmi z tvé minulosti, Siriusi…" začal opatrně Harry.  
Severus si dovařil své kafe, ale tentokrát neodešel jako vždy, nýbrž zůstal stát opřený o kuchyňskou linku, a nepokrytě poslouchal. Remus mu věnoval významný pohled.  
"Severusi, omluvíš nás?" Severus mírně kývnul hlavou a odešel za dveře, kde poslouchal méně nepokrytě. Většina z toho, co uslyšel, ho příliš nezajímala - bylo mu jen líto, že neviděl, jak se Sirius tvářil, když mu sdělovali informace o jeho uvěznění v Azkabanu a tamějších strážcích, kteří mimo jiné vypadají jako "létající typové v kápích."   
Po vyslechnutí všeho, co se týkalo Azkabanu, nastalo v kuchyni delší ticho, během kterého se Sirius nejspíš vyrovnával s novými, nepříliš radostnými skutečnostmi. Severus už se téměř chystal odejít, když Sirius ticho prolomil překvapivou otázkou:  
"A co ten mastňák Snape? On mě asi nemá moc rád, co? Nejenže mi přeje smrt při každém našem setkání a očividně lituje toho, že jsem stále naživu, ale navíc mi tím svým dryákem úplně zničil pokoj. Zkoušel jsem všechno možné, ale prokopnutý polštář prostě žádné kouzlo nespraví."  
"Snapea si nevšímej. Je to prostě debil. Nikdo ho nemá rád," sdělil Siriusovi Remus. "A smrdí," dodal Harry. Severus si v duchu udělal poznámku do svého notýsku, kam si zapisoval kandidáty smrti, popřípadě bolestivého zmrzačení. _Smrdí, hm. Pottere, právě ses definitivně připravil o možnost mít někdy děti. Bohudík._   
"No dobře, ale to nevysvětluje, proč je tak vysazený zrovna na mě," namítnul Sirius, kterého vysvětlení Remuse a Harryho příliš neuspokojilo.   
"Máte spolu nevyřízené účty ještě ze školy, kde jste ho spolu s mým tátou a tady s Remusem šikanovali. A on ti to dodnes nezapomněl," vysvětloval Harry.   
"Ale nemusíš mít kvůli tomu špatné svědomí," urychleně přidal Remus, "on si to úplně zasloužil."  
"Protože smrdí?" otázal se Sirius.  
"Ne, protože je debil," odpověděl Harry tónem, který nepřipouštěl žádných námitek.   
"Jo a taky jsi ho jednou málem zabil. Byl to takový nepovedený vtip, no," řekl Remus.   
"Nepovedený, protože se ti to nakonec nepovedlo," zasmál se Harry. V následující chvíli ho ale smích přešel, protože se ozval vzteklý řev a vzápětí někdo prokopl kuchyňské dveře.   
  
…  
  
Když se ten večer ozvalo na dveře pokoje, který Severus v domě na Grimmauldově náměstí na čas obýval, zaklepání, Severusova tvář se už dopředu zkroutila do otrávené grimasy. "Teď na tebe nemám náladu, Blacku. Přijď jindy," procedil mezi zuby, když se jeho předtucha naplnila a do dveří vstoupil Sirius. "Ne, počkej. Vlastně na tebe nemám náladu vůbec nikdy." Sirius jeho vřelé přivítání ignoroval a řekl:  
"Něco jsem ti přinesl, Seve. Je to účet za opravu těch prokopnutých kuchyňských dveří."  
"Tak ho dej sem a když už jsme u těch dveří, tak za tebou jsou taky jedny, a byl bych rád, kdybys je urychleně použil," odpověděl Severus nepřátelsky.   
"Ale no tak, dělám si srandu," zasmál se vesele Sirius, "normálně jsem je spravil reparem. To nebylo jako ten polštář…"  
Severus obrátil oči v sloup.   
"Má tvoje návštěva ještě nějaký jiný důvod, než ten, že jsem momentálně jediný člověk v okolí, kterého můžeš obtěžovat svými ubohými vtípky?"  
Sirius nasadil vážnější tón: "Přišel jsem s tebou uzavřít příměří. Co jsme si, to jsme si. Zapomenout na staré křivdy - já už na ně teda úplně zapomněl, hehe - když jsme teď na jedné lodi a tak. Můžem se třeba napít na zakopání válečné hůlky."  
Severus probodl Siriuse nenávistným pohledem. "Válečné hůlky, říkáš?" zavrčel, vstal se židle a přiblížil se k Siriusovi. Sirius si nevšímal otevřené výhrůžky a místo toho začichal.   
"Co to cítím? Ty už si tady něčím zavdáváš?" zeptal se Sirius a očima přelétl Severusův pracovní stůl. Podezřelou lahev s obsahem čiré tekutiny objevil okamžitě a než ho Severus stačil zastavit, sám si z ní pořádně přihnul. Vzápětí mu vylezly oči z důlků, zalapal po dechu a opřel se o stůl, aby se neskácel k zemi.   
"No tak to je teda síla," vykašlal po chvíli, kdy si Severus vychutnával vzácné ticho, "ta píše," dodal a Severus nevěřil svým uším, protože v Siriusově hlase zaznělo něco jako obdiv.   
"Máš tu panáky?" zeptal se Sirius. Severus jen nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou.   
"Blacku, právě ses napil testovacího vzorku destilátu, který má 120 procent alkoholu. Ano, 120 slovy sto dvacet, slyšíš dobře. I tak se dá využít magie. Dosud jsem nenašel nikoho, kdo by byl ochotný to vyzkoušet. Lupin omdlel, když si k tomu jen přičichnul."  
"Copak Remus, ten nikdy nic nevydržel," mávl rukou Sirius, kterému se vybavil útržek vzpomínky na to, jak musel tahat po dvou pivech opilého Remuse z hospody domů.  
Tato poznámka Severuse rozveselila natolik, že oproti všem svým přesvědčením opravdu odněkud vytáhl dva panáky a rozlil do nich ďábelský destilát vlastní výroby.   
"Mi to připomíná…," začal Sirius, když si tentokrát pouze opatrně usrkl a znalecky poválel tekutinu na jazyku (a ona mu v něm proti všem zákonům přírody nevypálila díru), "tu kořalku z krys, co jsme pili v lapáku."  
Severus se skoro usmál.   
"A z čeho to pálíš ty?" zeptal se Sirius, když se dostal na dno sklenky a bez ostychu si nalil další.   
"Výrobní tajemství."

TBC...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart Siriuse zápasícího s nočními můrami najdete zde: http://vrakobor.kvalitne.cz/postelova-scena.JPG


End file.
